Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005)
Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (光と水のダフネ) is an anime television series animated by studio J.C.Staff and produced by GENCO. The series originally aired in Japan between January 15, 2004 and July 3, 2004, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by Geneon Entertainment Inc. between March 1, 2005 and January 24, 2006. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Carrie Savage - Maia Mizuki *Doug Stone - Tsutomu Hanaoka *Erika Weinstein - Yu Park *Megan Hollingshead - Gloria *Michelle Ruff - Shizuka Hayama *Wendee Lee - Rena Honjyo 'Secondary Cast' *Hunter MacKenzie Austin - Tsukasa Takashiro *Patrick Seitz - Wong *Sam Regal - Chang *Stephen Martello - Hirosuke Yagi 'Minor Cast' *Abbey Kara - Grandmother (ep12), Kirika's Mom (ep12) *Alfred Thor - Grandfather, Martin (ep3), Sho Mizuki *Amy Kincaid - Female Student B (ep1) *Barbara Goodson - President (ep12) *Billy Regan - Interviewer A (ep1), Theft Victim (ep4) *Bob Johnson - Lun Shibazaki (ep2), Past Due Tenant (ep4), Punk A (ep12), Street Punk A (ep3) *Carlye Rebecca - Kota Nakamura (ep14) *Chad Jameson - Instructor (ep1) *David Vincent - Katsuya Mori *Doug Erholtz - Trevor (ep18) *Doug Stone - Pilot (ep16), Punk C (ep12), Street Punk C (ep3) *Elise Baughman - Lady (ep23), Mieko Mizuki *Erica Shaffer - Rosemary (ep17) *Georgette Riley - Announcer (ep1), Hostess (ep3), Madam (ep3) *Hunter MacKenzie Austin - Bao (ep6), Hanaoka's Wife (ep7) *JB Blanc - Boss (ep18), Lee, Leonskii (ep15), Man B (ep16), Ocean Agency Director *Jack Lingo - Doctor B (ep11), Guy A (ep10), Outlaw (ep17), Security (ep24) *Jackson Daniels - Thief (ep7) *Jay D. Stone - Kenta Takahashi *Jennifer Sekiguchi - Andy (ep17), Clare, News Reporter (ep16) *Joey Capps - Submarine Captain (ep25) *John Smallberries - Alexander Fujiyama, Ocean Agency Director General (ep16), Old Man (ep23), Ryosuke Takahashi (ep15), Tanaka, Yoichi Mizuki *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yasuki Jyonouchi (ep26) *Kirsten Potter - May, Mitsue Takahashi *Kyle Hebert - Lun Shibazaki (ep26), Mafia A (ep21), Submarine Co-Captain (ep25), Zeming Yang (ep23) *Liam O'Brien - Doctor A (ep11), Drunk Man (ep5), Employee (ep9), Fisherman (ep14), Guy B (ep10), Jiro (ep6), Mafia A (ep26), Male Employee (ep15), Man with Sunglasses (ep15), Mysterious Guy, Noodle Stand Owner (ep3), Officer (ep1), Tony Long *Lilian Rodriguez - Dog (ep17) *Linh May - Female Student A (ep1) *Lulu Chiang - Female Police Officer, Yukari Hanaoka *Marc Rizzo - Mammo (ep10) *Mia Bradly - Ai, Millie *Michael McConnohie - Guard A (ep13), Old Shop Owner (ep5), Thomas (ep8), Yasuo Nakamura (ep14) *Patrick Seitz - Punk B (ep12), Secretary (ep24), Store Owner (ep21), Street Punk B (ep3) *Quyen Regal - Nurse (ep17) *Richard Cansino - Leader of the Thieves (ep7) *Sam Regal - Examiner (ep21), Guard B (ep13), Lab Worker A (ep22), Man A (ep16), Operations Person (ep16), Secretary (ep15), Staff B (ep8) *Samantha Inoue Harte - Announcer (ep15), Old Lady (ep15) *Stephen Martello - Bookstore Owner (ep17), Doctor, Sergiu Fujiyama (ep15) *T. Axelrod - Lab Worker B (ep22), Mafia B (ep21), Man (ep23), Middle Aged Man (ep3), Staff A (ep8), Thief A (ep7) *Tom Anthony - Police Man (ep6), Thief B (ep7) *Travis Willingham - Wilfred Kim *Vic Mignogna - Davis, Tanaka (ep16) *Vivette Hucheleigh - Nurse (ep9) *Wendee Lee - Interviewer B (ep1) *Yuri Lowenthal - Billy (ep17), Boy, Guy (ep12), Kevin, Mafia B (ep26), Sho Mizuki (Boy; ep25) Trivia *Ryosuke Takahashi's voice actor is mistakenly credited as Ivan Buckley who voices Hirosuke Yagi but John Smallberries voices Ryosuke. Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime